


Mind Control

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, No beta we die like immortals, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day One of Febuwhump 2021.Booker woke up.It wasn’t his normal “wake up with a hangover that will be gone in ten minutes, thank you fast healing.” But it also was the “jolt back to life after a particularly gruesome death.”
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's still February 1st in my timezone, so I'm not late. This prompt gave me hell, but I wasn't going to go with an alternative prompt for day one. Give me a little credit. Also, this is more drugging than mind control, but it's implied. I think. I hope. Whatever, no beta, we die like immortals. Let me know if there is something else that needs to be tagged!
> 
> I'm setting this as a series instead of just posting 28 chapters, as I'm not sure if I'm going to only be writing TOG fics.

Booker woke up.

It wasn’t his normal “wake up with a hangover that will be gone in ten minutes, thank you fast healing.” But it also was the “jolt back to life after a particularly gruesome death.”

No, it was a slow glide to consciousness. Eyes flutter, confusion, brain numbed, body limp and muscles relaxed.

He slowly pushed himself up to sit on the old mattress he found himself on. With exhausted eyes, he glanced around the room, taking mental notes of what he found. Stacks of his old books, a few bottles, and an black duffle bag, clothing spilling out onto the floor from its opening.

He pushed himself to unsteady feet. He vaguely recognized the room, but it was a normal feeling for him, considering how many times his family moved safehouses every year -

Booker stopped in the doorway.

It was silent in the rest of the apartment.

There was no one else here.

He pushed forward. “Andy? Joe? Nicky!”

No answer.

Where were they? This wasn’t the hotel they agreed to meet in Morocco. This was…

A glance out the window showed him Paris. A far cry from Morocco.

He patted down his pockets, searching for his phone. Nothing. Not even his flask.

As he stumbled into the main room, he spotted his phone, half covered by a sheet of paper. Next to that was his missing flask. With a shaking hand, unfolded the paper.

_Booker,_

_I’m sorry for the part I played in what happened at Merrick Pharmaceutical. I know that you don’t have the others with you, so if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me._

_James Copley._

The “part he played?” Merrick Pharmaceutical? None of that made any sense. And why would Copley be leaving him notes. Booker hadn’t seen or spoken to the man in years.

He flipped open the phone. Only one number. He called it.

“I honestly didn’t expect to hear from you, Booker,” the voice on the other end.

“Copley? What the hell is going on? Why do I only have your number?”

There was a pregnant pause. “Booker. It’s been three months since the incident in London.”

London. London? What happened in London?

“Booker. What day do you think it is?”

“Mid April. I was meeting my family in Morocco.”

“It is late July. And your family… isn’t going to be contacting you any time soon.”

No contact.

Three months.

“Copley, I don’t remember anything about London. Or Morocco.” He paused to take a swig from his flask… that smelled suspicious.

“I think I was drugged.”


End file.
